Not in Germany
by thestarfighter1
Summary: The crew of fury are in a different time and must save a new race from a disaster.
1. The bridge over the Rhine

Not In Germany

(Author's note* I know that Norman was introduced later in the war. But the real question is should I create a new person, or use the same person from the film? For background information on the operation, look up WWII greatest raids Hitler's last bridge.) **(p.s. this a revised version of the first chapter, I will be redoing this story since some people were interested in it.)**

March 17th, 1945

The sun rose on the camps of A squad, the men stirred in their cots as the morning rays hit their eyes, Wardaddy rose from his slumber as the radio was going, the hull of the tank above them. He order his crew up by shaking them awake. After that they climbed into the m4 Sherman, the tank had the word 'fury' on the barrel of the gun and on the side of the tank. As the hatches opened on the top the chatter was clear.

"fury squad, do you read me, you are to head to the Ludendorff bridge. Some P-47s found it intact." HQ radioed in.

"You hear that, we have a way to go into Germany, (in the local radio) men wake up, we got a bridge to secure." Wardaddy concluded.

With that, the camp packed up and headed out, after a few hours they reached the hill overlooking the town. They drove through the outskirts, at that time there was a thought of why they haven't got hit by any opposition. As the squad entered the town square, they used standard urban tactics. As the fury rounded the corner, a sniper's deadly catcall rang out.

"Sniper!" the one who was shot yelled as a round hit his leg.

"All right Norman, give that kraut some heavy pounding!" Wardaddy yelled down, with that Norman turn off safety and aimed down his sights and squeezed the trigger lightly at the window containing the sniper.

The rounds sliced through the wall, a loud grunt is heard as the rifle soars through the window. The medic runs up to the wound man and drags him to an alley, then a Pershing drove to a position and then fired a HE round into the side that was hit by Norman's bullets. An explosion of wood, plaster and body parts was force out of the building.

The town fell silent as some of the troops ran in to the building, flashbangs could be heard as they cleared it. Afterwards the company moved towards the bridge, during the movement Wardaddy radio the HQ that the bridge was still intact. They told him to secure it and clear the tunnel and the hill right above it.

The tanks advance toward the bridge along with the troops, the towers with the abandon gun post towering at the entrance of the bridge. As the tanks rose to the bridge an explosion rocked the bridge, as the dust cloud settle it was clear only one tank could be on it, but that would have to wait until after the battle. The troops advance midway across the bridge when sniper fire rang out, the fire came from a sunken barge that was to the right of them.

"Wardaddy! We got snipers on that barge!" The troop leader yelled before a round hit the beam next to his head. Wardaddy ordered the Pershing to open fire on the defense past the bridge, some 88mm flak cannons and some other flak guns, the cannons of the Pershings and the other M4 opened up on the defenses while fury fired a HE shell at the barge. Then multiple mg 42 fired toward the bridge, he ordered his squad to take out the towers, halfway on the way to the left he noticed that no one was running towards the right.

He shouted out "who is taking right?" None answered, afterwards he took charge and jumped over the railing to the pedestrian walkway and ran to the door and stopped, used the butt of his rifle to open the door, he aimed at the Germans and they rose their hands in fear. He simply walked over and grabbed their MG42 and dumped it into the river, he grabbed their handheld weapons and did the same. He then ascended the stairs in a fury and did what he just did.

The guns fell silent across the bridge and the troops had their engineer squad removed the explosive, which as they realized were commercial and not military-grade. They sent some troops up the hill to take down the rest of the artillery, then they had the tanks cross. Under the engineer's guide, they traversed the bridge one by one, fury was first.

"careful, careful, we rather not lose a good tank." The lead engineer said as he guided them.

"Gordo, make sure we don't go and make ourselfs a prize for some German fisherman." Wardaddy ordered as Gordo put the tank in gear. At a brief point, a wire began to groan, concerning everyone. Afterwards they got on to the road leading into the tunnel when a luger went off.

"Norman, light up that sonofa-" Wardaddy began before a bright blue light caught his eye.

"Gordo, headlights and drive us in there." He commanded. Gordo protested but soon saw the light, it blue radiance pulsed as they drove closer, the light then was covered as a white flag rose from behind some boxes.

"Get out from behind the box." Wardaddy ordered in German, the German was whispered in German something the crew couldn't hear. Then literary out of the blue a cube flew through the air, Norman, already on the trigger squeezed it hard and wounded the German before the cube landed on their tank, it almost missed if it wasn't for the German SS helmet on the front. The tank began to disappear, from the helmet it spread like wildfire, the blueness of the cube transferred to the tank as it began to warp, the sound though. It was silent, the screams for Coon-ass, Wardaddy, Bible, Gordo and Norman were as loud as a fly's wings, loud to them, but silent to the world.


	2. when cultures intertwine

[12:00 province]

The tier III battle finished an hour ago, people were going to the church bar, a tier VII, who was out of place with the Tier III, II and I, drove over the to a table on the far side of the crowd. He watched a tier v, a M4 Sherman, picking on a tier III.

The T29 figured he had enough of this.

"Could you stop that." The T29 said, the music in the bar stopped, the lower tiers just tried to look away as the M4 who was ready to fight, turn towards his adverse and then realizes the situation he was in.

"What do you want!" The M4 said, trying to act tough, though his fear leaked through his bolts.

"You to leave." The T29 said, the crowd still tried to ignore the whole scene, though the bartender still loads a HE round just in case.

"How about you leave!" The M4 said, he knew he need to get his engine, so he drove right behind the T29 to try and shoot his engine to kill it, though he did not see the unbreakable wall. The T29 backed up right when the M4 shot rocking the M4 causing him to shoot skyward, The T29 loaded a shell, one tipped with a smoke grenade. A shot rang out, the smoke from his gun shown that the shell had been fired.

"I can't see, where the hell is he, I'll get that bastard!" The M4 said, he then backed out of the main bar area and drove backwards of the edge of the railing, crushing it and falling to the ground, his health was cut in half, the rest of the people in the bar were horrified.

"I'll just let myself out." The T29 said, lowering his gun and shame...

... the crew of fury had been knocked out by the strange cube, making them seem just like a tank to the T29.

"You an alive or dead Fury?" The T29 said, calling them fury because of their model. Norman was the first to wake up, he heard the question over the radio.

"Huh, Wardaddy, who is contacting us?" Norman said, waking up wardaddy.

"ugh, let me try the radio, wake up the rest, some night. HQ, is this you?" Wardaddy asked over the radio, The T29 look confused.

" No this is star." The T29 said over the radio.

"Star? Is that your commander's nickname or your tank name?" Wardaddy responded, Norman looked out his viewport. He saw a tank with a summer themed camo and two distinguishing features, a mouth and two eyes.

"Wardaddy, you got to see this." Norman told wardaddy, then he too saw the tank.

"Bible wake up!" Wardaddy said, waking him up.

"Is it Sunday?" Bible asked groggily.

"Get up and at them, we got an unidentified tank." Wardaddy said, Bible got up and look out the viewport nearest to him.

"Holy shit, the Bible never said anything about alive tanks." Bible said.

"The Bible never said anything about the Nazis and now did it." Wardaddy said.

"Could you guys tell me when this morning?" Gordo asked.

"[slap] wake up Gordo we're in the middle of nowhere with talking tanks." Wardaddy said, while waking up coon-ass.

"Did we have too much whiskey last night?" Coon-ass asked.

"No, it has to be what happened with that box that kraut threw at us, it must have sent us to another planet or something." Norman theorized.

"Is your radio out or something?" Star asked, the crew of fury decided that they need to show themselves to the alive tank and decided to get through the three hatches on top..

"What are you?" Star asked surprised.

"We are humans." Norman said.

"And that tank is a dead because you?" Star asked , afraid he was next.

"No, as you can see this tank has no eyes or mouth, it is merely a machine." Norman said.

"Whew, wait if that's a fury model, who tiered it up?" Star asked.

"Tiered up? do you mean upgraded it? It was a M4 Sherman before we modify it. What model are you?" Wardaddy said.

"Well, what I know from the pamphlet, I am a T29, and my model was developed by the Americans during WWII." Star answered.

"Wait, if I'm correct you should've been in service for the M4?" Coon asked.

"Yes well, it did not go to in mass production." Star said.

"Those assholes, we are dying on the front lines while the tiger killer is on the sidelines." Coon said.

"So by tier up, you mean what?" Norman asked.

"Well I mean level up. Tiers are like levels and they are Roman numerals, so your tank would be a tier VI." Star explained.

"So then how are you alive?" Bible asked.

" Well, we have life crystals. We are given them in the factories. The thing is, they were people just like you except you know with advanced technology. The thing is their race was at its end, so they put their life essence into crystals and made factories that put the crystals into hulls of tanks, planes, and warships. The planes and tanks got the first planet, you see the humans had colonized two planets, earth and mars. while the tanks got planet Mars. For Mars they had a array of satellites that covered the planet with force field and were able to control the climate and the ratio of air versus toxic substances in the air." Star explained.

"So that must have been a time machine." Norman concluded.

"Hey we might want to go because we need to find a place to sleep and get out of the way of the battle." Star said, pointing his gun to a collection of tanks and then the position of the sun. When they reached a place that would be perfect for the night, star saw somethings that tanks don't do, they had the procedure Practically drilled into their heads. They dug a one by one by one hole, then threw their blankets into the hole then drove the Fury model over the hole.

"Why did you do that, why don't you sleep in the garage?" Star asked, unaware of the horrors of war the crew of fury have endured.

"We learned from D-Day, with the German tigers and 88mm artillery that it was safer to sleep under the tank then in the tank." Gordo said.


End file.
